Ascension
by Xpoviko
Summary: "How is it, that this came to be?" He was a god, but he had faded so how was it that he had come back. Whatever the reason may have been, he was back now. And he planned on using his second chance to do exactly what he had before. Fight those who wanted to do wrong in the world in the name of the gods. AU.
1. Prologue: Sorrow

**AN: So… I am a fairly new fanfiction writer. This is not the only thing I have ever posted on Fanfiction(.net). I have also written a post-war Inheritance Cycle one-shot that I took down prior to **_**Inheritance.**_** I felt that not only was it poorly written, but I was unsatisfied with the content of said one-shot. I have had this idea mulling around in my head for quite some time now. I was unsure if I should actually go about writing down my ideas and putting the story out here for whatever readers I may or may not have/get. And to those of you that do end up enjoying this story, I will apologize right now that update times may be slightly erratic and unpredictable. I will try to set deadlines for each chapter and get a schedule set up for future chapters. I feel obliged to remind you that this story****or set of stories depending on how it plays out, is an AU. Therefore, some characters may seem OOC or whatnot. So without further ado… I present to you this, **_**hopefully**_**, enjoyable piece of work that has a temporary title of Ascension**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing, except for characters or plot elements thought up by me, is in my current ownership.**

**"Tears are words the heart can't express" -Unknown**

**Prologue - Sorrow**

* * *

The moon shone brightly upon a lone figure standing motionless in a green forest clearing. The man, for that was what it was, a man, wore a blue hooded cloak that was almost as dark as the night itself and dual sheaths upon his back. He was of a medium build, his muscles lean, not bulky. To his left, there was a small, narrow dirt road winding off to only the gods know where. The rest of the clearing was closed off to the forest by shrubbery, thorny rose bushes.

The clearing, was, by all means normal, if it wasn't for the scars in the forest floor where grass no longer grew. That, and for the fact that upon a gilded pedestal, in the center of the clearing, sat a magnificent statue of a man, made of the most pristine marble.

The statue may have been the centerpiece and importance of this calm, almost peaceful clearing, but to the man, who was now gazing towards the stars, the clearing served a different purpose. It reminded him of a battle that was fought long ago. A battle that was, for the most part, fought between once great friends, a battle that was now long forgotten.

"How is it, that this came to be?" the lone man muttered to no one in particular while scanning the sky.

Several snaps in the woods all around him alerted him to the presence of many individuals ungraciously lumbering their way through the forest toward him.

His first reaction was to bring his dual katana-like swords from their sheathes. Both were almost wholly identical, with their sharp, slightly curved edges. A small intricate guard on each, followed by a black, leather wrapped grip. The only difference between the two being the color of the blade itself, one being a rich, blood red and the other being a navy blue. Together, they struck fear into the hearts of his enemies.

Out from the surrounding forest stepped a ragtag group of monsters each varying in size. The group was made up of hellhounds, Cyclopes, and a bulky man dressed in a nice business suit. The groups total around fifteen enemies, give or take a few. Not that the numbers really made a difference.

None of the monsters made a move to attack. Slowly, they made to surround the loner. The man in the suit moved forward from the rest of the group. Halfway between the cloaked figure and the rest of the group, close enough so he would not have to shout to be heard and far enough so he was not in range of the cloaked figure's dual blades.

"My name is Prometheus, the Titan of forethought," said the suited man. "My group and I are here because we felt a strong release of power within the area. I would like to assure you that we mean you no harm and are here to identify you only. If you don't mind me asking, would you tell us what you are? Are you a God? Demigod?" Queried Prometheus.

The cloaked figure chuckled softly, barely audible above the growling of the monsters. "You were always known as a trickster, Prometheus. Now, I will answer your question with a question of my own. Why should I believe any word that comes out of your mouth, especially when you associate yourself with monsters? Hmm?" The man wearing the cloak shot back with what one could only assume was general curiosity.

Prometheus looked like someone had struck him in the face. To say he was angered would be an understatement at this point. He was angered to such a point that he didn't even answer the man's questions. He was almost literally fuming at the moment.

Sensing that he would not get an answer from Prometheus, the figure went on. "So, Prometheus, why don't you tell me what _you_," the man gestured toward Prometheus, then toward his group," and your ragtag group of monsters expect from me?"

"I see pleasantries are not your forte," Prometheus growled out, his face forming into a sneer and his eyes forming a hard glare. "We _expect _you to come with us. I'm sure my superiors would love to meet you." He put more emphasis on the word expect, almost like it was an order. "But I believe it is safe to assume that you will not be coming with us willingly, now will you?" He challenged.

"Never, in life or death, would I submit to you!" The cloaked figure retorted, his fingers tightening their grip on his dual weapons. Prometheus seemed to notice this and stepped back behind the now much more hostile enemy monsters, which seemed to be waiting in anticipation to attack.

"Ah, so this is the path you wish to take then? Then I hope your death is quick, for your sake not mine." Before his last words left his mouth the monsters leaped forward with claws and swords aimed for fatal blows.

The man did not even seemed phased however as he now smirked, his mouth falling into a lopsided grin. Before the monsters even reached him he lunged forward with his own horizontal slashes, one in each direction, successfully taking out all monsters in front of him, which included about one-third of all the monsters in Prometheus' group. Quickly dodge rolling out of the way after his initial swings to avoid a smashing blow from a Cyclops' warhammer. Springing up without delay several feet away from his next target, a large Cyclops with the height of a basketball hoop and the width of a bodybuilder, there would be no blocking its attacks.

He charged at full speed, sidestepping another swing of its warhammer. He feinted left with a stab from the red katana. Using his forward foot he propelled himself to the right, effectively getting past its defenses. He stabbed at the Cyclops with his right katana while simultaneously whirling his left blade behind him to block the attack of a hellhound's claw swipe. He took his other sword, now freed from the monster's disintegrated body, and sliced the hellhound across the face effectively turning it to dust also.

Only three hell hounds remained. The cloaked figure threw his right sword surprising the middle hound, turning it to dust. Switching his second hand to the sword's grip he rushed the remaining two. With a powerful swing he slashed right through a hound's attacking swipe and straight into the beast's neck efficiently killing it. With his back turned to the last monster the man jumped into the air, a claw barely missing him as he twisted his body and landed on its back. Positioning his sword over the thing's back he plunged it down through to the other side. He barely managed to land on his feet as the hellhound disintegrated beneath him.

Promptly standing up to his full height the man turned to where Prometheus was last standing only to be kicked in the chest with the force of a truck going sixty miles per hour. This caused the man to be hurtled backwards into the statue, causing the marble to be blasted into bits pedestal and all. Painfully and slowly the man stood back up. He got into a quick fighting stance analyzing his enemy.

Prometheus stood across from the cloaked man with a two handed mixed celestial bronze and mortal steel greatsword. The cloaked man pulled his newly returned katana from its sheath, again dual wielding his weapons. Prometheus seemed slightly shocked at this revelation, yet nonetheless he charged anyways bringing his greatsword down with an exponential amount of force.

The man planted his right foot slightly behind his left while crossing his katanas in an X formation in front of him preparing for the blow. As Prometheus's sword met with the dual swords there was a flash of sparks and the cloaked man slid backwards under the pressure. Both the man and Prometheus tried to gain the upper hand, but neither wavered.

Pushing upwards with all of his strength and side stepping at the same time the man dodged out of the way as Prometheus's blade cleaved into the earth, getting stuck in the process. Taking advantage of the situation the man barreled into Prometheus as he was trying to dislodge his weapon from its earthen prison.

Both men rolled over in the dirt from the impact of the tackle, the cloaked man losing his weapons in the process. Several punches were thrown between the two. The cloaked man ended up on top of Prometheus and he dropped a hard elbow to his face causing golden ichor to spray from a now bloodied nose.

Prometheus gave a hard head butt to the man's hooded face causing his own ichor to splatter down onto his attackers face. "Y-you are a god?" Prometheus let out in an astonished voice. "Not only are you a god but your fighting style! I have only ever seen one being fight that way before and he faded long ago!" Realization seemed to dawn on his face. "Why did I not foresee this! It can't be you! It is impossible!" Prometheus 's face showed how truly scared he was at this new realization.

The cloaked figure let out a small chuckle, his mouth falling back into that lopsided grin. "You finally remember me I see. How wonderful. Now why don't you go back to your superiors and tell them I have returned and warn them that once I find out who they are, I will obliterate them," the man replied with deadly calmness.

After regaining his composure Prometheus replied with venom, "try as you may. We will not see our downfall this time. Our plans are already falling into place as we speak. Nothing will stop us," he ended as he melted into the ground teleporting away and out of the man's grasp.

The cloaked figure punched the spot where he had just disappeared from creating a fist sized hole. A small glint over to the right caught the man's eye. It was the plaque that was on the statues pedestal. On it in intricately carved letters read:

"In Tribute To Perseus Jackson. A Hero. The God That Faded."

The man sighed before tossing it away. A past life. A life that would be better off forgotten, the memories would threaten to overwhelm him.

* * *

**AN: So that is the prologue... I hope some of you enjoyed it. I would also appreciate reviews and such. Please note that this is not a perfect draft because I am leaving for a three day camping trip tomorrow and wanted to have this out before I left so I could come back with the surprise of a couple reviews and suggestions or some flames whatever suits you best. I would appreciate criticism as long as you don't get overly mean about them. No 'you suck' and whatnot. Aight I'm out.**

_**-xpoviko**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Makeshift Hearth

**AN: Hey. I'm back. So someone was wondering if this would be a percabeth… and my answer to that is going to have to be a bit _cryptic. _Sorry. Well, there will be mentions of percabeth, but for the most part it will Annabeth will not be his primary love interest. As to who will… well you are going to have to follow along with the story to find out. The same person also wanted to know when this story takes place. Well, again this is an AU and when I say AU, I mean most if not all events from the original series did not happen in the way the stories told them and I hope that doesn't turn you away from this story because I have a lot planned and although this will take place in Percy's** **'_post-reincarnation' _ life there will be flashbacks that explain his life from before and the events that led up to him fading, they may or may not be important. Some will be fillers, some not. Nonetheless, they are necessary. **

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing, except for characters or plot elements thought up by me, is in my current ownership.**

**Before I start this off I would like to thank the two guests that reviewed and _Serbian broski _for being my first follower, it means a lot to me as a new author. So without further ado… **

**Chapter 1 - A Makeshift Hearth**

* * *

It was the evening after the small skirmish between Prometheus and his gang of monsters. Perseus sat around a warm, cozy fire. He had made sure to pick only the driest logs and twigs, the last thing he needed was a smoke signaling all of the monsters to his position. He had placed the logs and twigs on a makeshift fire pit he had crafted out of the fragmented marble statue.

At the moment he was skinning and cleaning the meat off a young, male rabbit he had just hunted down. Although he did not enjoy eating meat, as he had followed his good friend Grover's example of being a vegetarian, but it was a necessity if he was going to keep his health in check. He was still weak not only from his battle with the monsters and titan, but he also felt a lack of power that was usually there. Though he had no idea what either caused his lack of power or if he was just over exhausted from the night before.

Removing the last bit of meat from the rabbit carcass and laying it on a spit on the embers of a log, Perseus removed himself from his current position on the ground. Getting up he made his way to a nearby stream to wash his hunting knife and hands. On his way back to the clearing he disposed of the rabbit carcass, burying it under a nearby thorn bush.

Back at the camp, Perseus began his preparations for what he had planned for this evening's meal, for he did not plan on being alone for much longer. He took his cloak, which was now cleaned of ichor and dust from a day's washing, and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling his hood over his head, efficiently succeeding in concealing all but his mouth.

He grabbed a plate sized slab of marble he had set aside earlier and put the rabbit meat upon it. He pulled his hunting knife back out from its concealed location inside his cloak so he could cut the meat into bite size pieces.

He took three pieces that were larger than the rest and threw them into the open flame as sacrifice. _To my lady, Hestia,_he spoke in his mind hoping that what he had planned would work. Then, in ancient Greek he recited out loud, "_Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, accept my offering. For I have been given a second chance. A second chance that I will not waste and for that reason I would like to pledge my allegiance to you, and if you accept you will become my patron and I will follow you command, your will._" Now, all he could do is wait and hope that he had gained her attention.

It had not taken long before he felt a presence appear in woods to his left. Although he knew who it was he did not look. He wanted to keep up his façade of ignorance. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her walk into the clearing from behind a thick tree. She was in the form of a young woman, most likely between the ages twenty-five and thirty-five with mousy-brown shoulder length hair and eyes that glowed as intense as a fire. An iron staff was held in her right hand, currently being used as a walking stick. Although he had wanted to rush to her and hug her greatly, for she was always one of his favorite goddesses and she and him had once been close, but he knew he could not reveal who he was just yet.

Hestia made her way over to the fire where stood and bowed in respect and uttered a greeting. "My lady, I did not believe you would answer my call."

"And why should I not?" She replied with a soft voice that was filled with warmth and care. "It is not exactly in my character to be ignorant towards anyone, whether they be god or demigod." She held a piercing gaze over the man before her. "You know who I am, but I do not know who you are. You remind me of someone, but I cannot recall who it is. Not only that but you have this _aura_ about you." It seemed that he intrigued her.

Perseus took a deep breath and exhaled as he collected his thoughts. "I will remove my hood and show you who my identity, but first you must swear on the River Styx that you will not tell anyone of who I am or that you even met with anyone tonight." He held her gaze and although she could not see his eyes she knew he was staring into hers. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone of what has happened at this hearth," she replied binding herself into secrecy.

"Before I remove my hood I want you to know that I cannot pledge my allegiance to you," Hestia face flared with anger and the fire in front of them danced wildly, "because I am already under your command. I just needed a way to get someone I trust to meet me here." As he finished his statement of truth he had removed his hood.

Never in her life had she thought she would see the man before her again, for standing in front of her in all his glory was Perseus Jackson, the man she had thought of as a son. The boy she had raised in secret at the request of her brother Poseidon when his mother, Sally Jackson, had died during childbirth. She, Poseidon and Percy had all kept it a secret from the rest of the gods as to avoid their wrath. For that reason most only thought of their relationship as a kindness for all he had done for her and the gods, but really she had loved him just as any mother loved their child.

Tears threatened to flow down her cheeks as she rushed to hug the previously faded son of Poseidon. He brought her into a strong and welcoming embrace whispering in attempt to abate her crying, "Shhh, it is alright, I am here now and there is much that we must talk about and it is already growing late." He removed his cloak and laid it on the ground for them to sit on.

A silence enveloped the clearing. Both had questions they wanted to ask, of great and little importance, but neither knew what to ask first. "Ahm," Hestia cleared her throat. "Where do we start? I have plenty of questions for you and I'm sure you have plenty to ask me. How… How is it that you are here right now? And how long have you been, well, here?" She inquired but was only met with more silence.

After contemplating how to delve into this conversation Perseus replied in a confident voice, "I cannot answer your first question, as I have no idea how I am alive today. All I know is I was given a second chance and I intent to make the most of it." He looked up to gauge her reaction so far. Hestia's face was laced with worry at this.

"Do you not remember any of your time in the Fade then? Something must have happened while you were there. Someone had to of sent you back to our world." Hestia inquired her voice riddled with the worry that etched her face.

"I do not remember a thing." He looked at her yet again before continuing, "To answer your second question though, this is my second day here. I appeared in this very clearing. I was gazing at the stars when I heard a twig snap in the forest. As I turned to face the noise, with my weapons drawn, out stepped a group of monsters with a titan for a leader." Hestia looked not only furious at this but the worry on her face increased tenfold, if that was possible. "They were sent to scout the area because when I appeared there was a large amount of power leaked. The titan was Prometheus."

"How is it possible that he has escaped his imprisonment without detection?" Hestia blurted out, cutting Perseus off.

He shrugged as if it did not matter at the moment and continued. "He tried to get me to go with him to his 'superiors'. I declined so he sent his monsters to attack me. I disposed of them quite quickly. The fight against Prometheus was more difficult however. It resulted in the destruction of the statue. I had him pinned to the ground, to say he was shocked when I revealed my identity would be an understatement. Unfortunately he got away though."

Although she worried for him and was curious if he was injured in way, she knew that now was not the time to fret over such things. "And now the enemy knows who you are," she said in sad, low voice. Then she raised her voice for a follow up question, "And what do you plan to do next Percy?" Traces of concern in her voice.

"I plan, to hold a meeting with the Olympians. I will discuss what I make of what happened here and then I will go off to search for whatever remains of my warriors." He replied with a steely voice full of determination.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you like this chapter. It was kind of tough to write. In my opinion it is a poor chapter and I could have done better. I hope to get more reviews than last chapter. So I am aiming for 5 new reviews, but I will update regardless. **


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting with the Family

**AN: It's been about a week now… Hope you don't mind. Not much to say right now other than review responses.**

**BadassBatman: _Thanks for the kind words. I can tell you tried your best haha. And for pairings, you will just have to wait._**

**Lexum09, OfScarsandPain, Blond Dude 42: _Thanks for the encouragement!_**

**JadedVegetableWarUnion:_ Thanks for your kind words and the katanas will be explained later on._**

**Fish321: _Yeah flashbacks will be used, but I intend for them to be integrated into the story in some manner._**

**Disclaimer:****Nothing, except for characters or plot elements thought up by me, is in my current ownership.**

**Chapter 2 - Meeting with the Family**

* * *

Perseus was dressed in his cloak so that no one would figure out his identity. As he walked through the streets of Olympus on his way to the throne room he couldn't help but notice how it all looked the same as it had before. The marble columns and Greco-Roman architecture was just how he remembered it. After a good five minutes he finally made it to the great bronze throne room doors.

When he opened the doors he was by an all too familiar scene. The gods were all squabbling about various things. Zeus and Hera were arguing about their marriage issues. Demeter and Hades were arguing about Persephone and how she was unhappy or deserved more attention. Aphrodite was watching her husband Hephaestus fight with Ares about every little thing they could think of, she looked like she was enjoying herself. Poseidon and Athena were bickering about everything; neither could agree on anything, an age old grudge set between the two. Apollo and Artemis were fighting about several occasions where Artemis had caught Apollo flirting with the hunters. Dionysus was reading a magazine while lounging on his throne. Hermes was checking his emails on his phone.

While they weren't the perfect family, and they bickered and argued more than most, it was his family and the sight of them couldn't have made him any happier. The scene before him reminded him of his first visit to Olympus when he was twelve years old.

* * *

**Flashback - Olympus - Percy's First Visit**

_Tensions were high at the time. A war was threatening to unfold, and the weight of the world was thrust onto the shoulders of a twelve year old boy, a boy who had been thrust into the world of demigods and monsters only a few weeks earlier. This boy was Perseus Jackson and from the moment when he had stumbled over the boundary to Camp Half-Blood his life had been a living hell._

_He had awoken in the camp infirmary three days after he had watched the Minotaur squeeze the life out his mother, a blonde haired girl stood over top of him. She spilled out question after question, asking if he was the one or if he knew what the prophecy meant, and another question he had been itching to know the answer himself, who was his godly parent._

_Percy's mother had told about his heritage while they were making their way to Camp Half-Blood. She had told him how his father wasn't actually lost at sea, how he was an all-powerful Greek god. She wouldn't tell him who he was though. She had also told him how she wasn't his biological mother. She told how his father came to her and begged for her to take care of him and how his real mother, the real Sally Jackson, died in child birth. She told him that she didn't want to deceive him, that is was absolutely necessary. His mother said that she had loved just as any other woman loves her child; with all her heart._

_He was heartbroken to say the least. The woman he had grown up with had lied to him all of his life. He was mad at her. He wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the ride. He was being stubborn and he realized it now, but it was too late now she was gone, not dead, but captured and he would find her._

_After the first week he was claimed. It turned out his father was Poseidon, most demigods would be thrilled to be a child of one of the Big Three, or just claimed at all. Percy didn't know what to make of his claiming, he was happy that he finally knew who his father was, but soon he came to realize that his father had claimed him at an extremely fortunate time, for he was his only hope in clearing his name._

_Percy ended up receiving a quest from the Oracle of Delphi. He was to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, which had been stolen on the winter solstice. If Percy didn't find and return it by the summer solstice a war would unfold. Gods were already taking sides. Campers started forming alliances based on their parents' decisions. Percy and his new friends Annabeth and Grover would either prevail and save the world or watch it fall._

_Fortunately, for not only Percy but also the world, they prevailed they had found Zeus' master bolt, which was being ferried by a couple of monsters to the pit of Tartarus. They had stopped the monsters just in time. They left the Underworld as fast as possible a dark chuckle following them out, not before visiting Hades, courtesy of the furies who had detained them on the way out. After an unpleasant meeting with the lord of the dead, they left with Percy's mother who they had rescued while fleeing the palace._

_They didn't have much time before the solstice began, so they threw caution to the wind and boarded a plane, entering the domain of Zeus. After the flight was over Percy sent Annabeth and Grover back to camp to tell Chiron that they arrived back safely and he was going to return the bolt to Olympus._

_They reluctantly agreed and Percy hailed a taxi to the Empire State Building and took the elevator up to Olympus. He ran through the streets, the eyes of many dryads and minor gods and immortals following him._

_When he pushed the large throne room doors open what he saw infuriated him. All of the gods were fighting, choosing sides, preparing for war. The earth beneath Olympus shook and all at once the gods diverted their attention to boy before them._

_Percy went to Zeus and kneeled before him. He retrieved the master bolt from his backpack and presented it to him. Zeus didn't even take the time to thank Percy for what he had time nor apologize for his actions towards Poseidon. He just sat back on his throne and the meeting continued as if nothing ever happened._

_The gods had Percy recount his adventures making him go into great detail. They would debate on many things he had to say. Never once did they ask his opinion. Before the meeting was adjourned Athena brought up the next great prophecy and how right now he was the child of the prophecy. She proposed that they kill him to prevent it. Her reasoning was that he would to much of a threat and that there was something different about him something they had never encountered before, something even she didn't know. Not too many gods backed Poseidon when he protested in favor of his son's life. They would have killed him had Hestia not spoken up and agreed with Poseidon._

* * *

Percy was brought out of his day dream when Hermes noticed him. He cleared his throat and spoke loud enough so the whole council could hear his voice. "Father, it seems that we have a visitor." Just as it had happened all those years ago, all of the gods' attentions were diverted to the figure before them. He had earned their attention for the moment.

Zeus was the first to speak, "Why do you not bow before us? We are gods, we demand respect." Some of the Olympians frowned at this, including Hestia who sat around the hearth.

Percy, albeit reluctantly, bowed before the gods, Zeus smirked. From his kneeling position he spoke, "You have not changed a bit Zeus. I thought you would have started to respect others as they respect you, but I guess I was wrong to assume so," he finished with a sigh.

Zeus looked outraged, but he was not the first one to speak, Poseidon was. "Your voice… it sounds familiar. Have we met before? Have you ever been on Olympus before?" Poseidon was perplexed.

Percy looked around at the gods gathered before him. Most of their faces held the same perplexed look as Poseidon; they wanted to know who he was. "Well, as most of you probably assume, this is not my first visit to Olympus. In fact, I have been here on several occasions." He gauged their confused stares one more time, "Uh, yes, it would probably be simpler if I removed my hood, eh?" He chuckled softly and reached up to remove his hood, but he hesitated. "Before I pull down my hood, you all must swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone my identity. I think it would be best if we kept it a secret."

The gods all mumbled oaths on the River Styx to keep his secret. Once they were finished he pulled his hood down off his head, revealing to the fourteen gods in front of him who he was. There were many gasps and statements full of shock and surprise. He scanned the faces in front of him until they landed on his father.

His father, the mighty Poseidon, was crying. He stepped down from his throne and shrank to the size of a normal person. He rushed to Percy and engulfed him into a bear hug. When they broke apart Poseidon took his face in his hands, "So it really is you?" Percy chuckled at his father's behavior, "Yes, it really is me, dad. As much as I enjoy this, I think I have some explanations to give." Poseidon smiled at his son, a truly happy smile, before he went and sat back down on his throne.

Percy cleared his throat before he spoke, "I'm sure all you want to know how I am here, how long I have been here, and what has happened since I got here and I will tell you all that I can explain first, but I would like to ask that you don't interrupt me until after I finish." He saw several gods nod their heads at this.

So he told them how he had appeared in the meadow with no idea of how he got there, he fought with a group of monsters led by the titan Prometheus, how he beat the monsters and how Prometheus disappeared out of his grasp. Then he told them of the next night and how he had spoken with Hestia and how they tried to gather as much information about what happened as they could, some gods took glances at Hestia who was still tending to the hearth. He ended when he told them that he had planned to come to Olympus and discuss this further with them.

Athena was the first to speak, "By all accounts, this should be impossible. Never has anyone ever returned from the void," Many of the gods agreed with her on this. "But I agree with you, that since you have returned, you are here for a reason. I also have several theories as to the major power leak that alerted the monsters to your position." She finished while looking at him intently with her piercing gray eyes.

"I have my own theories as well Lady Athena and I would like to discuss with the whole of the council at some point, but it seems we have more pressing matters at the moment." Percy's facial expression changed drastically to the worse at this. "It seems that someone is recruiting not only an army of monsters, but also Titans and who knows maybe other immortals are involved. I intend to find out as much as I can about this. I want to make a few requests if I may?" At this he looked to Zeus.

"As long as we agree upon them, then yes." He nodded his head encouraging him to continue.

Percy first turned to Artemis, "Lady Artemis," she nodded her head to show that she was listening, "I ask that you and your huntresses keep a keen eye and ear while out hunting monsters."

"We will do as we always do, Perseus. We will tell the council if anything unusual is spotted." Although usually she would deny the request of a man, over the years she had come to respect Perseus.

Next he turned to his father, "Dad, I want to know if anything is going wrong in the seas. I want to be able to help if any danger should come. I am not saying you can't handle it on your own I just don't want you to have to go through it on your own. I am back and I will do anything within my power to help you."

His father replied with pride in his voice, "You are always welcome in the seas, son. The ocean never forgets one of its own." He smiled at his son.

Percy smiled back at his father before he continued with his last request, "Yes, well those are the easier ones. This last request I will need most of your help with, including my lady Hestia," He sent a quick smile towards his patron, "I would like your help in bringing all of the surviving members of my force of demigods back to Camp Half-Blood. I don't know how many are still living or how many of you are willing to allow them to return after what happened, but I assure you that I would not suggest this unless I thought it was absolutely necessary for what is to come." He looked around at the gods before once more. This decision would be hard on him. Some of their children had died while under his command, but nonetheless they had a duty to uphold.

Hephaestus was the first to respond, "My sons will join you at camp. You have my word. It should not take them to long to join you." Hermes was not far behind in offering his sons services. "My sons will also join you, Percy." Hermes flinched at the word sons, but other than that his face was emotionless.

Percy gave the two male gods his thank. Hades, who was known for holding his grudges, agreed without a second thought surprising Percy. Next to offer their children's support was Apollo who had always been a good friend to Percy. Demeter had no problem with offering her daughter's support. Aphrodite and Ares both pledged their children's service. He thanked them all greatly.

Dionysus took the opportunity to speak up next, "Why should I agree to send my only living child to help you? It is your fault that he died in the first place." He looked at Percy with animosity. Athena agreed with him though. "I agree Dionysus. If not for Perseus my daughter would still be alive also." She laid a solid glare on him.

Percy was taken aback at what Athena had said to him, "Athena, you know that I did everything I could to keep Annabeth safe. If I could change anything it would be to save her life." He replied with a voice full of sadness, he was on the verge of tears.

"And why should I believe a word you say?" Athena responded with venom in her voice.

Percy calmed himself before he replied,"Because I was in love with her." Athena's face lit up with recognition. She realized that she had gone too far when the first tear slid down his face. He turned around to hide his face.

"I cannot forgive you yet Perseus, but I will allow my son to make his own choice." Athena told him. "I too will let my son make his own choice." Dionysus spoke up for the last time. He glared one last time before returning to his magazine.

"I cannot promise to keep your children safe during with what is to come. I am unsure of what will happen, but I know it will be extremely dangerous and I will do my best." His voice was steeled with confidence and you could he was trying his best to convince them all. He looked at Zeus, the last god he needed approval from.

"Jason may not be able to accompany you right away at Camp Half-Blood. He and Reyna are senior advisors at Camp Jupiter along with Lupa. Thalia, on the other hand is under Artemis' command and therefore it is for her to decide not me." Zeus turned his gaze to his daughter. "I plan to reroute the Hunters to Camp Half-Blood. They will arrive in a week's time." She replied.

"I thank you all for agreeing to this." Percy expression was no longer pained from his and Athena's talk. One more god had something to say though, "You must not falter Perseus. Their lives are in your hands. Remember that." It was Hestia, but right now she wasn't his mother, she was his patron and she was reminding of his duty to her and the people he led.

He gave her a swift nod. "I will my lady. If that is all I am going to head for Camp Half-Blood. Lady Athena, although we have our differences I would like to speak with you in the big house tomorrow afternoon. I will be there waiting for you. And Dionysus I would like to keep my identity hidden to the campers. You can tell Chiron to expect an old friend at camp though." And with that turned around and made his way out of the throne room, leaving behind a few muttering gods and goddesses.

* * *

**AN: Yes well that's the chapter ladies and gents. I hope you all like it. The flashback is vague for a reason. I have high expectations for this story and its sequels. I not only plan to have said sequels but also plan to maybe make prequels later on that go into greater detail about his past, that's iffy at the moment though. I do however plan to go back and edit and improve these chapters once I improve my writing. For now though I hope you review and whatever else you please.**

**PS: This my longest chapter yet. It's only roughly 3000 words but still. It's an improvement.**


End file.
